1. Field
An air conditioner is disclosed herein.
2. Background
An air conditioner is configured to discharge cool or hot air into a room to adjust an indoor temperature and to purify indoor air, thereby providing a comfortable indoor environment for users. In general, the air conditioner includes an indoor unit or device installed in a room and an outdoor unit or device that supplies a refrigerant to the indoor device. The indoor device includes an indoor heat exchanger. The outdoor device includes a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger.